Numerous types of foot pads or mounts have been created to serve as support members at the lower ends of legs of machines, other equipment, tables, furniture, and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide an isolating foot pad or mount which permits elevational, angular, and lateral adjustment or movement of a supported object with respect to the foot pad.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an isolating foot pad or mount which can be sturdily and ruggedly constructed to support heavy loads while remaining relatively small in physical dimensions.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an isolating foot pad or mount which can be constructed at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of the isolating foot pad or mount of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.